Beauty and the Beast
by and bonfires lit up the shores
Summary: NO SPIES(well, except for the Goode's and Morgan's)! Cammie's mum and dad take in a homeless boy named Zach and tend to him. He is very secretive and doesn't speak much...until he meets Cammie. They slowly fall in love but can Zach keep his beastly past away from Cammie? Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all the characters! Despite rated 'T' it's not that bad, please try :)
1. Alone

**Here we are Lovelies! As if I'm already on my THIRD STORY! I promise this one will be longer and will have some more personal issues; abandonment, self-harm and others so if I offend you then I am sorry and I going to write them in a sensitive way.**

**Full summary:**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**NO SPIES! Cammie's mum and dad take in a homeless boy named Zach and tend to him. He is very secretive and doesn't speak...until he meets Cammie. They slowly fall in love but can Zach keep his beastly past away from Cammie?**

**Oooh, you like? Hopefully you do! I'm going to plan and make this fanfic goode! I need an emotional fanfic! I hope you like it, and for all the people who voted: THANK-YOU AND ENJOY! And also to everyone else to loves and reads and enjoys my stories: THANK-YOU AND ENJOY! Oh and by the way this story does have some strong language, not much but some so I warn you now! Oh and like my last one...sex ;)**

alone: Zach's POV

Alone. I've always been alone, for me its better this way. I remember having a family. My mom and dad and sister...but that was a long time ago. I put that family shit away in the back of my mind. It was Area 51 for my brain. In all my memories my parents seem to be blank. A shadow...an outline...sometimes just hands. I looked at my own hands, dirty and bloody from climbing trees and just generally surviving this harsh reality we call 'life'. But that's when they found me. They found me and my own camp I'd set up. They took me to two people, a women with red hair and a man with black. They were my new family.

The house was huge. No, I don't even class it as a house. It's a mansion. It has 10 rooms, 5 bathrooms and 3 floors. The first floor has the kitchen, living room, drawing room and dining room. The second floor has 5 out of 4 bedrooms. I'm on the third floor. With my bag in hand I walked the hallway cautiously. I passed many rooms with king size beds and silk bedspreads. I stopped at the room in the middle. The door was shut but it had a sign in the door. It read:

'Chameleon's Room! Please knock :-)

(especially if you're Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas and MOSTLY Josh) '

The room interested me. There was something about the messy crawl of this girls writing and the way she wrote Josh's name differently. I heard footsteps coming; I backed away from the room.

"Zach?" she asked. When I didn't respond he continued with, "Hi, I'm Julie. The Goode's have told me to escort you to your room." She tried to take my bag but I held on firmly. She smiled uneasily and then walked, I followed. She led to me the room at the end of the hall. Inside was the same as all the spare rooms. The same cream walls, the same silk bedspread on a king size bed and the same stale smell. Julie left me alone. I stood in the door way looking around..._ and they couldn't even paint it blue!_ I thought.

I didn't bother putting my clothes in the wardrobe, I didn't bother sitting on the bed or looking around. I knew I wouldn't be staying. It was the same with every other foster family; it took them one night for them to see my true colours.

At 5 o'clock there was a knock on the door. Truthfully, I was sitting down but only because my feet were sore from wearing the same pair of crappy Converse for 6 years. She announced dinner was served and left me again. I was fidgety, I was restless...I was homesick.

When most people think if home they think of family. But for me it springs up the memories of me and Nick, another runaway. We used to camp, hunt and do everything together. He was 2 years older than me; he was like my older brother.

When I finally came down for dinner they were already seated and were sipping in hot soup.

"Sorry Zach, we would have waited but you took just a little too long" she said holding her thumb and index finger 3 centimetres apart. The man just carried on sipping his soup; he gave off a cold sort of aura that made me dislike him instantly.

I sat down in front of the woman; she seemed more friendly, less 'what the fxck are you doing in my house'.

"Well, I guess we should properly introduce ourselves. My name is Catherine Goode and this is Michael my husband. We have a daughter around your age called Cammie...short for Cameron. She will be here tomorrow for spring break..." she carried on talking but I wasn't listening.

_Cammie... short for Cameron, did she say?_

The girl intrigued me. For once in a long time I spoke, "What does she look like?" they looked stunned for a second. No doubt on my record it said 'hasn't spoken for 3 months' but this time no-one was asking me questions.

"Well...she's got blonde hair with honey highlights. Fair skin, brown eyes and she's quite small. She doesn't look like any one of us though"

Mrs Goode went back to the soup quickly. I put her description in my head and tried to create this girl.

How blonde was her hair? Platinum? Butter?

What kind of small? Small body? Small in height?

I stared into my soup like it was a crystal ball...no answers. I took a last glance around the room and then ate the first proper meal in months.

After dinner it was 'bedtime'. I must admit...the Goode's were good. Locked everything, doors, windows, the whole lot. I paced the room just imagining Mr Goode's evil laugh. With his black hair, almost black eyes and oddly shaved stubble he had the looks of a villain.

At about 12 o'clock I admit defeat. I took a luxurious 2 hour bath and immediately slept as soon as my eyes closed.

**Did you like it? It was the full chapter; I'll put it on the new story as well. I always feel a rush from starting a new chapter! I honestly can't believe that it's my third story! I remember starting and thinking that no-one would read my stories!**

**Review please and keep reading! It's a ZAMMIE story like all of mine, I can't help it... their just too cute!**

**-cammieXzachxx**

**Oh and Tawny, after this story I might do some one-shots that might include my CUTIE-NERD JONAS!**


	2. Waiting

**Hi guys this is a quick update since tomorrow I've got a dance competition, wish me luck! 12 people reviewed the first chapter and I've got to say THANK-YOU! And don't worry, there's more to come.**

Waiting: Cammie's POV

Waiting, I've been waiting for an hour and they still haven't come. I'm sitting outside of the Gallagher Academy, the posh boarding school my 'parents' dumped me in. Not everything about it was posh because there are some right sluts in here! I'm watching as everyone's parents come to pick them up. I also catch Josh looking at me...as usual. Josh attends Blackthorne Institute our brother school across the road. I laugh when he bumps into his car. Josh is soooo lucky! I mean I'm 16 and I don't own a car! Then again, with my parents it's like I don't own my life.

Josh walks over to me and asks if I wanted a ride. I sigh and tell him my parents will be here soon.

"'Soon'" he repeats. "Soon is 10 minutes not 60. Come on Cam, or you could wait at mine?" he asked shyly. I blushed and remembered the time he asked me out.

I thought about it and when I was about to accept a black Lexus speeds to the gate and stops dead in front of me.

My mother winds down the window and says, "Quickly now Cammie. We haven't got all day."

Josh takes my bags and put them in the boot. We stand awkwardly until he pulls me in for a hug.

"I'll text you. Bye Cammie!" he waves while my mum drives away. I wave through the window until Josh is out of sight.

"So, how was school?" she asks.

"Schools good" I answer. Conversations with my parents are usually small.

"Cammie, your dad and I have some big news"

My heart starts to race..._ will they have to go out on another job?_ Hopefully they will! I don't exactly know what my parents do for a living but all I know is that sometimes I'm left home alone...and I love it!

"We have adopted a young boy named Zach. He has some personal issues but I'm sure you'll make him welcome." Her eyes went deadly serious, it was an order. I nodded and smiled faintly.

When the car stopped on our drive I got that warm feeling that I always get when I come home for spring or Christmas break. I jumped out the car and looked at my home. I thought about how my friends are always asking to come round my house. To be honest from the outside it looks like the house from 'A Series of Unfortunate Events' minus the mess. My mother came out the car and walked inside leaving me to carry 3 three bags.

I stumbled a few times but I did make it to my room. I love my room; it's so different to all the others. I have lilac walls that fade at the bottom. My flat-screen is opposite my king-size bed with the stereo underneath. My vanity is on the right in the corner while on the left I have my walk in wardrobe. I dumped my bags in the bed and breathed in Macey's new tester perfume she gave all of us to try. I closed my door and looked at the collage of my friends.

Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter and fashion guru. She always looks beautiful with her blunt-cut short and shiny black hair. She has sparkling blue eyes and has a models body.

Rebecca Baxter a.k.a Bex, she has caramel coloured skin and honey coloured hair. Bex is beautiful; no wonder most of the girls don't like her. That and probably because she has a potty-mouth! **(A/N: just in case you don't know, having a potty mouth means you swear a lot! I think it's an English word.)**

Liz is the sweetest! She's like the nicest girl you will ever meet, she also reminds me of a pixie, with her bob-cute blonde hair and her tiny size! She and Jonas are the nerds in our gang!

To be honest I feel kinda of out of place with my friends. They're all tall and beautiful unlike me. I have blonde hair with honey highlights (thanks to Macey!). I'm small in waist because I do some sports. Macey, Liz and Bex are always saying how they wish they had my body! Sometimes I wonder why Josh likes me!

I'm away with my thoughts when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and see the happy face of Julie. I love Julie, she feels like a mom to me! She's in her early thirties with brown hair and even browner eyes.

"Welcome back Gorgeous!" she thrusts a piece of cardboard at me and a cupcake.

"Oh thanks Julie!" I put my cake and card down on my desk and give her a hug and quietly say in her ear, "At least someone is happy to see me"

She pulls away and gives me a look. "Oh Cams, I'm sure they are happy. By the way you're wanted in the living room"

I take Julies hand and she leads the way. When we get there we break apart and I sit on the coach directly in front of the TV. While I wait for my parents and Zach I take out my Blackberry and take a picture because I'm in love with my outfit. It's soooo great having a best-friend whose mother works in fashion and make-up! My phone goes off, it's Josh.

Josh: hey cammie :D xxxxx

Cammie: Hi Josh, sorry about my mum, she can be blunt at times xxxxx

I hear footsteps in the hallway but that doesn't stop me reading what Josh says next.

Josh: it's okay! what are you doing this weekend? xxxxx

My mother coughs and I pretend I was looking at my nails. I turn and she says, "This is Zach"

A boy walks in. The first thing I notice is his amazing green eyes. What I notice next is how amazing _all_ of him is. He's super cute, and I love his cheekbones. I can also see his pecks through his top.

Living with this boy is going to be hard!

**There, how was that? Hopefully it was goode and I promise an update everyday next week! Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	3. First Impressions

**Hello everyone! Thanks' to everyone who wished me luck on my dance competition...by the way... WE WON TEAM DANCE! Okay, for the first time on this fanfic...SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Balletdancer5678: thank-you, I danced my butt of! And good-luck to you for your competition, and I do ballet as well! I'm on grade 5, what grade you on?**

**Guest: I'm glad you loved it!**

**bookworm121197: I'm glad you like the way I've portrayed Zach, I feel proud! I'm glad you're looking forward to this chapter!**

**Sabrina777: Thank you, I hope it's going to be great!**

**outlookforever: Thanks and I didn't know that Americans used the word 'Potty mouth', I thought it was an English word, sorry everyone!**

**Dark. Angel. From. Above: thank-you, I'm glad you thought it was AWESOME and thank-you!**

**owlgirl: Oh my gawd! I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Goode-Lover: I love Zach too! But is Josh the bad guy? Don't worry this is definitely a Zammie story!**

**XxLizzXx: Don't worry, update all next week and possibly Thursday!**

**xXxGGirlxXx: Yeah, love at first sight...kinda. You will find out why Cammie's with the Goode's later in the story, I would love to tell you but it's a huge part of the story! **

**Zach-Goode's-Girl: I'm glad you thought it was EPICLY AWESOME!**

**katieeblaah: Thank-you! You dance? That's awesome; I do street (the comp I just did), ballet and musical theatre! And I love Zach too, he is amazing!**

**One last notice before you read the chapter. A lot have people have asked about why Cammie's with the Goode's and stuff but the reason will be revealed further into the story, have a go at guessing why though. PM me and I'll tell you if your close without revealing too much ;-)**

**Enjoy Lovelies...**

First Impressions: Cammie&Zach's POV's

Zach:

She is beautiful. Her blonde hair just ends at her small waist; her deep brown eyes are beautiful and warming. She looked amazing in her shorts and purple polo shirt with matching coloured converse... she is just amazing.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" I replied.

Catherine coughed and announced she was leaving us to bond.

Cammie:

Great, just great! Why would she leave? Zach and I stood awkwardly until my phone buzzed giving me a reason to move.

It was Josh, again: Cam? So anyway, are you free this weekend?xxxxx

Cammie: Josh sorry, and no I'm not. Doing stuff with my fam, be missing you though xxxxx

I answered and then sat on the sofa. Zach still stood near the archway, I gestured him over.

We both started to talk at the same time so then we laughed. He nodded for me to talk, "Look, don't take this the wrong way but, why are you here. My parents hardly look after me, never mind someone else"

"And you don't think I've tried?" he said. He didn't look pissed; he looked relieved, like he's wanted to say that for a long time.

"I know, they're good" and then I laughed at what I'd said. "They lock every door and every window. Even the small window in the bathroom which makes you twist your hips awkwardly."

"You've tried to sneak out?" he asked looking confused. I thought about what I'd said and remembered old times.

"When I stuck out for a party" I lied. It sounded good, just what any normal teenage girl would say. But I'm not a normal girl, parts of my life are missing and somehow I feel like Zach in a way. I feel like I'm living with strangers...but that's mad. We've got pictures, memories but somehow they don't fit in my brain. While I was away with my thoughts Zach had asked me something. "Huh, what? Sorry, could you repeat that please?"

"I said, what school do you go to?"

"I go to Gallagher Academy. The snobby, rich school my parents dumped me in. You'll probably go to Blackthorne like my friends Grant, Jonas and Josh"

He raised his eye brows, digesting the idea until he said, "As if, I doubt they'll want me by the time school starts back"

"Why not?" I asked intrigued.

"My past...it's not good. I've had 3 foster careers and the longest I've stayed is probably a month. I was surprised how quickly they said I was allowed to stay"

"So what, I've had a bad past" I said and shrugged. Zach stood up and looked at me.

"'A bad past'? Cammie, you've got a family!" he ran his hands through his hair and paced the room.

" Sometimes, it doesn't feel like I do" I admitted. He came over and sat back down.

"I'm sorry Cammie, I shouldn't have judged you...I'm sorry" he gave me a smile. I smiled back and we sat in peaceful silence.

"So, you're a Gallagher Girl?" he smirked, breaking the silence.

I laughed, "I guess but no-one's ever called me that"

"Well, it is now your nickname" he smirked again.

I quite like my new nickname...especially coming from Zach's lips. We sat smiling at each other for ages until my mother came back. She and dad have got to go to work and obviously, they don't know when they'll be back.

When they left I ran and jumped on the sofa and turned the television on and blasted the music channels.

I was jumping when Zach said, "What are you doing?"

"Hello! Free house means freedom!" I laughed and pulled him into the living room and made him do the dance to 'Gangnam Style'. **(A/N: who doesn't love that song? I knew it waaay before everyone because I listen to KPop!) **

We were having a cool time when Julie came in and joined us. We sat on the sofa and ate our dinner before I made Zach watch a movie with me.

"What movies this?" he asked, while I filled a bowl with popcorn.

"The Hunger Games, haven't you heard of it?"

"Yeah, I've seen a few posters on my travels" he answered and took the bowl and led the way.

"'On your travels'" I repeated. He coughed and made it clear that our conversation was over.

It was early in the morning when I woke up. Zach was fast asleep and has his arm around my shoulder. I watched him while he was asleep...he looks adorable! I crept out and walked to the music room, though when I say 'music room' I mean a room with just a white grand piano in the middle.

I loved this room. It was _my_ room. Most nights I would sneak down and play or write some songs. I begged my parents for a piano and when they finally got me one I was on it all day long. I taught myself many pieces and even composed my own. I'm currently rehearsing 'Fur Elise' by Beethoven.

"Wow" the whole room echo's at Zach's voice.

I stop playing at turn around to him, "Thanks".

He walks over and I continue to play.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter; it was quite a lot I wrote!**

**Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	4. Flashback

**Hi guys, thanks a billion for all the reviews! And Tawny, you're kind of close but I'm going to have to make you wait for the big reveal. To be honest I'm REALLY stressed our right now about school and GCSE's (even though they're next year) so I'm writing this to calm down and stop myself crying.**

**Oh and I know Fur Elise was a crappy song, my bad...I just typed in piano songs and I just realised how rubbish it was. Thanks 'owlgirl'! And Tawny (again) I wish I lived with a hottie, it's only me and my Mum!**

**Enjoy Lovelies...**

Flashback: Cammie's POV

It's been a week since the night he heard me play and for some reason it's become our routine to meet there every night. I'm not rehearsing Fur Elise anymore since Zach said it was 'totally for 6 year olds!' and I already had it perfectly. I told him I was experimenting with different dynamics (volume) and keys (high or low), Zach just gave me an odd look and yawned.

We were both pretty tired this morning, we walked down eyes half closed and stumbling.

"Morning sleepy-heads" said Julie as she put the cereal, toast and juice on the table. "I'm just off shopping; I'll be back soon, okay."

We both sat in silence slurping our cereal and munching on toast.

Zach was first to break the silence, "Maybe tonight we should go to sleep earlier. We don't want your parents to become suspicious."

I nodded, "Yeah, I think maybe going to sleep at 4 am is a teeny bit late" Zach's face turned into a smile and eventually a laugh. I remember last night when Zach told me he's never been so happy in his entire life.

By lunchtime my parents were back. When we heard the door open we turned the television off, sat in different sofa's and did our own thing. We tried not to look to close when my parents were around. Last week when they came back they warned us that they might be needed again.

"Hello mom and dad" I said, looking up from the phone.

"Hello" said my mother. My dad just shoved past her and went upstairs. I saw my mom's eyes flare up as she said, "Excuse me for a moment" she stormed upstairs and as soon as she entered the room we heard their voices.

"What was all that about?" asked Zach. I just carried on chewing my toast letting the question pass.

I remember once when I was little a loud bang and raised voices. There were two women fighting, one was my mother and another was a beautiful brown haired women. They both stumbled towards my cot (even though I was 4!), my mother unlocked it and took me out while the other women grovelled at the floor.

Zach was suddenly next to me with a tissue in his hand, he held it up to my nose. "Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks" I took the tissue and cleaned my nose up.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sort of went weird for a second" he said looking concerned.

"I do have a headache" I admitted, he nodded and got me some tablets and a glace of water. "Thanks" I smiled and then took the pill.

It only took a few minutes for it to kick in, "I feel much better now."

At lunch my parents went out without a word and only left a note saying they would be gone a while.

"What do they do?" asked Zach while I sat watching TV while he was on my laptop.

"I don't even know! Sometimes my friends joke that they're spies but I know my parents are too boring and annoying to be anything as cool as that" I said, flipping through the channels.

"You never know" he said and poked me. I looked at him, smiled sweetly before poking him back and in a few moments we were having a poke war!

I was pinned down my Zach's knees and he leaned over me.

"Looks like you're stuck Cammie" he smiled evilly.

"You do know I'm gonna get away" I said.

"You can try..." he leaned down, I leaned up and then...*BBBRRRRIIINNNNGGG* goes my phone scaring us both back into reality. Zach got off me and held out my phone, I looked at saw MACEY on the screen.

"Hey Mace, what's up?" I dumped myself on Zach making him go, "Ooof! Big bum!"

"Who's that?" she asked.

I slapped him on his arm and then answered, "You shall see"

"Whatever, anyway the guys and girls are bored and missing you like KRAZY! So we were wondering-pretty pretty please-if we could come round?"

I thought about it...free house, parents gone for ages, why not!

"Sure! Why don't you guys come at 5:30?" I asked, I could hear whispers in the background and then a huge "YEEESSSS!"

"We're there!" and then the phone cut off.

Zach was glued to the TV, "Zach?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you feel about meeting my friends?" I asked.

"Your friends? It's cool, why?"

"Because they'll be coming round in a few hours"

"Oh okay" he said and went back to the TV.

"Don't worry, they'll be gone by about 9, we can still have piano time" I smiled and poked him again. He looked at me and poked me back.

"What the hell is piano time?" he laughed.

"You know, when we're in the music room with the piano?"

"Oh yeah, whatever you say Gallagher Girl" he went back to the TV and put his arm over my shoulder. I looked at him and I swear I saw his cheeks becoming red. I went back to my laptop and blushed.

**I feel a lot better now! Sorry if that was WUBISH, but I hope you enjoyed it! Going to do the homework I **_**should**_** have been doing! Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	5. Making (Some) Friends

**Hi guys, not having the best day so enjoy...**

Making (some) friends: Zach's POV

Cammie when all crazy as soon as her friends said they were near her house. She kept touching the tortilla and dips, making sure they were straight.

It was the 5th time she's 'straightened' them, I took hold of her hands and said, "Cammie, they're straight" I let them go.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks Zach" she smiled and stopped fussing...until the door bell went. "Ahhhh, they're here, they're here, they're here!"

"Look, I'll get the door while you wait in here?" I suggested.

"No, you are my surprise" she smiled rather seductively and then went to answer the door. I heard screams from the hall way and lot of voices. I walked to the mirror and fixed my messy hair and shook away the nervousness.

"Guys, this is my 'brother' *insert eye rolling* Zachary..." she paused not knowing my last name, I would fill in it but over time, I'd forgotten. "Goode!"

"Hi...everyone" I said. The girls all stared while the boys shook their hands with mine and were already making conversation. Cammie was about to join in but a good-looking girl with thick, black shiny hair and a nose stood pulled her into the hallway.

Cammie's POV:

"Macey!" I whisper/shouted. She dragged me away from the boys.

"OMG Cam, when were you gonna tell us your new brother was hawt?!" she shouted.

"Macey!" I said, and I turned to the Bex and Liz. "Do you guys think the same thing?"

"YES!" they both shouted at the same time and they and Macey started jumping around.

"So, what's happening between you guys?" asked Bex, she tugged on the 'YOLO' jumper she got me for my birthday.

"What do you mean?" but then I saw their saucy faces and said, "No way guys! We're just friends" Liz and Bex nodded and went back to the group but I know Macey saw the longing look on my face.

Grant had brought his X-Box-named Lexi-and the boys were setting it up.

"Gallagher Girl, we're just gonna play on the X-Box for a while, is that cool?" asked Zach, smirking at my nickname.

"That's cool, we're just gonna go upstairs and have some girl chat" I smirked back while the other just watched our banter. "Well bye" I said quickly and shoved the girls in the hallway and up the stairs.

"Cammie!" someone shouted. I waved my friends on and met Josh downstairs. "I didn't get a proper 'hello'". He pulled me in and slid his arms around my waist. I whispered a 'hello' and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

I always imagined the moment when I would _finally_ kiss Josh. I imagined fireworks, my whole body fizzing...the kind of feeling I get around Zach. I mean, yes, it was quick but I think I still would have felt something. I walked back to my room with Josh's eyes on my back, when I no longer felt them I rubbed my lips and took a deep breath before going to my friends.

Zach's POV:

The guys and I were choosing players on FIFA 13 **(A/N: sorry if I'm wrong, I've only played FIFA once and it was ages ago, plus all the boys at my school go on about it, yawn!) **when Josh came back. He strolled in with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What you smiling like a dummy for?" snickered Grant while he stole the ball from Jonas.

"Oh nothing" he tapped me. "Is there anything going on between you and Cammie?" he asked.

"Huh? Me and Cammie...nope" I said hoping he didn't see the look in my eye.

"Okay good" he said.

"Why? Josh, what are you planning?" asked Jonas wearily.

He looked around to see if anyone was there.

"When we watch the movie, I'll take her out and we'll just have a little fun!" he laughed and winked.

Grant, Jonas and I shared a look.

Jonas was the first to speak up, "I don't think you should mess around with her, Josh."

"Oh please! I'm not just gonna fuck her and leave her, I like her she likes me" he huffed and took his phone out, obviously not liking our response to his insane idea.

After the third game I said I was off to the bathroom when really I was off to let off some steam. I went to my room and paced it. What the fuck was he thinking?! He basically wanted to play her! I know he likes her but...does she like him? I've been with her for a week and _not once_ has she mentioned that dick's name! I punched the wall, making a small dent. I heard footsteps in the corridor and then a knock at the door. When I didn't answer, the door opened and Cammie came in.

"What was that? Zach, are you okay?" she walked to me and took my bloody knuckle. She led me to the bathroom where she cleaned the dust from it and wrapped it.

"Thanks Gallagher girl" I said, trying to smirk but the thought of her and Josh filled my head. "Cammie, do you like Josh. And I mean _like_ like Josh?" I finally asked.

She looked away from me for a moment, "I-I don't know. I think I used to, but now... I don't think so" she looked at me and took my un-hurt hand and held it. I stroked some hair away from her face and let my hand linger. We both leaned in at the same time; I could smell her vanilla breath over my nose. We were so close but then the door swung open and the caramel haired, black beauty, **(A/N: I'm not being racist, because I'm black too, so sorry if anyone is offended)** the black, shiny haired senators daughter and lastly the southern belle all fell in my room. Cammie and I parted quickly, and we helped her friends up.

"Grant wants to know when we're watching the movie?" asked a flustered Bex (I think her name is).

"Now, we're going to watch it now" said Cammie breathlessly.

"Okay" said Liz and they all walked out. Macey lingered behind and lifter her eye brows at us. Somehow, I knew Macey was the smart one. Cammie walked out leaving just me and Macey.

"Do you like her?" she asked. "I hope you do, truthfully I can't stand Josh!"

I told her the truth, "Yeah, I do like Cammie. I like her loads"

"Good" she smiled. "I wish my boyfriend was here"

"Doesn't he go Blackthorne?" I asked.

"No, he goes Roseville high. My parents weren't that happy but they're warming to him" she smiled again.

I liked Macey. She wasn't the snobby, rich girl who attended a prestigious school. She was real, and I liked real.

Cammie came back and saw us, she gave us a small smile and then said, "Movie's on" and walked out. I said Macey catch up with her and whisper something in her ear. Cammie nodded and slowed down waiting for me.

"Nothing was going on" I reassured her.

"I know" she smiled.

We watched The Women in Black...though when I say watched I meant the _boys_ watched, the girls cried into their pillows.

Liz was sat on the floor with Jonas; Bex sat on the arm chair while Grant, Cammie and me shared the couch. Josh came back with popcorn and sat at Cammie's feet.

She screamed and hid in her pillow. I put my arm around her shoulder and she cuddled into me. I saw the annoyed look on Josh's face but I didn't care. I had Cammie in my arms...that's all that happened.

**Hope you enjoyed and speaking of FIFA, I'm watching the England VS Poland match! Well I would be watching if it wasn't raining! Review please and sorry if it was WUBBISH!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	6. Crazy For You

**Hi Lovelies, feeling slightly better today and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you've kept me strong! I'm writing this while watching football :-P **

**Enjoy Lovelies...**

Crazy for you: Cammie's POV

I fell asleep in Zach's arms and woke up in the same position. I slowly took the sticky note off his forehead, it was written in Grant's messy

_Hello lovebirds ;), thanks for the movie+everything Cam! Don't worry we haven't disintegrated; we left when we got KRAZY phone calls from our parents lool! Thanks again Cammie baby, maybe another time, yeah?_

_-love you lots! Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas and Macey xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I put the note down on the table. I turned around and watched Zach; he looked peaceful and even more sweet. I leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. He started to stir so I pretended to go back to sleep.

"Love you too Gallagher Girl" he mumbled before stretching.

"Hmm?" I asked, faking that I didn't know what he was on about.

"Don't play dumb with me, I felt that Gallagher Girl, and it felt amazing" he smirked.

I blushed and said, "I have no idea what you're on about"

"Let me remind you."

He leaned to me and let his lips linger over mine. He smiled and kissed me. His lips were warm and his hands soft as they held my neck. He leaned me back and sent kisses down from the lips to my neck.

"I've always wanted to do that" he whispered.

"Why didn't you?" I asked looking into his lush green eyes.

"Because...I just wasn't sure" he said quietly.

"Are you sure now?"

"One hundred percent" and he kissed me again.

We woke up again later in the day and started to clean up. Julie came and made the more delicious lunch and then left us alone, but as soon as we got comfortable we heard the door unlock and we parted.

Like most outings my parents came back with new scars...sometimes I think they work with lions in zoos. My mom has a cut lip and eyebrow and a scratch on her leg. My dad has a black eye and a cut lip like mom. They stumbled to their room, not even bothering with a 'hello'. I sigh and the good old days when they would _actually_ pay me attention and act like I was the most important thing in the world...but when the memory comes the faces are blank and the voices I hear aren't theirs. Zach shakes me out of my thoughts and looks at my face.

"What?" I say.

"Nothing" he replies. "What were you thinking about?"

"My parents. Do you ever think about yours?" I ask.

"My parents?" he asked, the way he said the word made it look foreign to him. "Sometimes, but mostly while I've been here. Probably because I'm with you and yours"

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

We met again at 12 o'clock in the music room. I was a little late so I had the pleasure of listening to him 'play', at the end I applauded.

"That was fantastic" I said sarcastically.

"Thank you babe" he picked me up and spun me around before setting me down on the stool. I began to play while Zach was staring at me.

"Yes Zach?" I questioned.

"I'm crazy for you" he said before sitting on the end of the stool and kissing me deeply.

"I'm crazy for you too" and I kissed him back.

**Chapter done! You like the Zammie? They finally kissed! Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	7. Some Nights

**Hi guys' I'm back! I've had my usual Thursday break but I'm back and full of idea's, plus I'm on half-term break which means I will be able to update loads more! And I've also been having some internet problems so I haven't been able to look at you reviews BUT I have now and I've to say THANK-YOU! Everyone keeps saying I've got talent and I'm actually starting to believe it, so THANK-YOU!**

**Oh and don't worry the secret will be out soon and it will all start to unravel...**

**Enjoy Lovelies...**

Some Nights: Zach's POV

Every day with Cammie feels like forever and every kiss we share, every moment, means the world to me. I've never been so attached to someone in my life-except one, and it's because I lost that person I'm afraid to lose Cammie. Piano Time feels like the only time when I can be with Cammie where we're both ourselves. During the day her parents smother me more than their daughter. Always talking to me and asking if there's anything I want, I see the look in Cammie's eye whenever they do this and I feel guilty. Cammie always denies that she feels jealous because she thinks I deserve it after what I've been through...but I don't. I don't deserve anything; if it wasn't for my parents doing what they did I would probably be in prison. The events of that night haunt my brain and claw at it desperately wanting to get out. I'm going to tell Cammie soon, I'll tell her before I leave.

I'm finally in my room after my 3rd bonding session with the Goode's. They keep calling me into their room and every time they speak or touch me it feels like I've felt it before. But I'm just going mad, I hate being with them. They remind me of my parents.

I'm in Cammie's room now. Her parents are out and we're chilling out watching a movie...well when I say _watching a movie_ it's more like _I'm_ watching the movie while Cammie talks to her friends. Her fingers are flying over the keys. All I hear is _clickclickclickclickclick___until I can't take it anymore. I snatch the Blackberry from her hands, and I run to the window and dangle it outside. Cammie jumps up instantly and run towards me.

"No Zach, baby I beg you" she pleads. I find it quite funny to see a 16 year old girl almost crying for her phone. "Please, for me?"

"What's that Gallagher Girl?" I tease.

"Give it back and I promise...the rest of the night I'm yours" she said seductively as she walked towards me. She took the phone from my hand and pulled me towards her until our lips met in the middle. I kissed her slowly, slow enough that it felt like forever, but forever with Cammie meant something. I gently leaned her onto the bed while she fumbled with the buttons on my shirt and raked my fingers through her hair. I slowly took her top off; I saw her perfectly toned body that had little cuts and bruises. I saw her tense as she saw me watching them but I turned my attention back to her and I kissed her passionately, my tong getting used to being in her mouth. It seemed like forever until we were under the covers and it was just about _us_.

When I woke up it felt weird to be in the same position. Cammie's head still on my chest and my hand protectively around her shoulder. She moaned a little and I pulled her in closer, she opened her eyes and a smile played on her lips.

"Good morning" she mumbled. I whispered 'morning' back and went back to sleep. We were woken up later in the day by Julie, I don't think she knew the while story but she knew we were together. While Cammie was in the shower I took that as an invitation to snoop around her room. On the back of the door there are pictures of her and her friends, hanging at the mall, cinema or park. She looked happy. On her desk was loads of sheet music and not book that had lyrics inside. I heard the shower cut off and I re-arranged her deck to the way it was. I sat on her bed waiting for her. When she came out I realised she was only in her bra and pants and was still dripping wet.

"You know you're gonna get a cold" I informed her. She rolled her eyes at me before drying her herself off properly.

"What do you think about this combination?" she asked. She held out high-wasted jeans, a floaty floral top and a cardigan. _Wait... did Cammie ask me for fashion advice?_ At first I thought it might be a joke until I saw the deadly serious look on her face.

"Cammie, baby, you look good in anything. Even nothing...I should know" and I smirked at her.

"Ha-ha, oh wait no-one's laughing" and she threw a pillow at me. I caught it and said, "Actually, you're laughing" she gave me a look, shrugged and got changed.

While watching her I thought about the first time I saw her. I thought about how she acts around her parents and why they never seem to have any time for her. I don't know much about Cammie's past but I know that tonight I'm going to tell Cammie about my beastly pas because she means much more to me than I ever thought someone could.

**Yay, chapter done and it took forever! Sorry if it's WUBBISH but hopefully it won't be! The next chapter is when the secret it out!**

**What is the secret?**

**How will Cammie react?**

**Review please? Thank you :-)**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	8. Beastly

**Hello, because I like to keep you in the loop I'm writing this while watching Strictly Come Dancing with my mummy! By the way Strictly Come Dancing is Dancing With The Stars in America.**

**Enjoy!**

Beastly: Zach's POV

Cammie was beside me asleep while I stared at the ceiling. I can't get that meeting out my mind. Nothing about it felt official but I knew my answers went through their minds.

They called me in when I was chilling with Cam, questions reeled through me head. I knew mine and Cammie's relationship had to be a secret, did they see the sneaky kiss I gave her while their backs were turned.

"Come in Zach" she said before my knuckles touched the wood. I walked in; Catherine sat up straight in her chair while her husband stood behind her. "Sit down" she said sweetly, her voice didn't sound fake or forced.

"Why am I here?" I asked, I sat slumped in my chair with my arms folded.

"We're here to talk. It part of the mentoring session we're supposed to be doing each week but due to work we've missed it and we want you to feel comfortable" she looked to her husband for support, he just nodded.

"That's fine, I don't really feel like mentoring anyway" I started to get up but somehow Michael appeared behind me with a hand on my shoulder, his touch set my teeth on edge, I resisted temptation to shrug him off.

"We've got a friend with us to help you remember" Mr Goode opened the door and a small bold smiley man walked in with a brown battered briefcase.

"Hello Zach, my name is Dr Steve Saunders but call me Steve" he smiled and shook my hand vigorously. I stretched my fingers out and while they throbbed 'Call me Steve' made himself comfortable. They pulled a chair and sat in front of me. He smiled and I smiled back politely hoping that someone would interrupt this meeting.

"Right Zach, your social worker has instructed that I do some little tests with you. Don't worry," who was worrying? "it's nothing like school, it's just to help you remember." He said remember like it was easy and didn't make me feel sick.

"What if I don't want to" I said, crossing my arms again.

"Oh no, no, no, no Zach, don't worry, I'll be making this a lot easier. All I'm going to do is show you a serious of pictures and all I want you to do is tell me what you remember." Everything he said sounded so easy, I almost thought it was, and I actually found myself nodding to his idea.

"Excellent" he grinned and took some photo's out of the case.

The first was the silhouette of a man, woman and two children, one looked about my height.

The second was the women.

The third was the man.

The third was the teen.

And the last was the child. My voice caught in my throat. I saw all their eye widen. She reminded me of..._Zach, get a frickin' grip! How do you even know it's a girl?_ But I saw her, her face filled my mind. My fists clenched and my face became hot. In one swift motion I snatched the picture and tore it in two, four, six...until all the pieces fell like confetti.

"Zach, would you like to talk about it?" he asked, picking up the pieces, handling them with like he would be about to put them back together.

"No, I wouldn't like to fucking talk about it!" I shouted and then stomped out the room and slammed the door. I even scared myself with the slam and no doubt everyone else in the house. I heard footsteps, light footsteps coming towards me. I slid down the wall and put my head in my hands.

"Zach?" it was Cammie. She sat down beside me and crossed her long athletic legs. "Do you want to talk about it?" She'd asked the question no-one else seemed to ask. She gave me an option, she didn't pester me to talk about it and somehow I knew she wouldn't mind if I didn't...so I shook my head. She nodded and leaned down and put her head on my shoulder. And we ended up asleep in my room, nothing had happened I was sure of that, but it was still nice just to have her with me. She moved around a lot until she finally sat up and asked, "You can tell me you know. You can trust me" she looked so innocent in the moonlight; I pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.

"I know baby, I know"

"Then tell me, please" she begged. I wanted to tell her desperately. The secrets itched at my brain so much it hurt but I couldn't find the words. I tried them over and over in my head but they always sounded the same...they always make me sound like a killer.

"Zach?" she pokes me and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry" I shake my head and she smiles.

"Are you ready to tell me?" she asks.

_No_. "Cammie..."

"Zach please, it won't change how I feel about you, honestly"

"It will though." _It will change everything._

"Zach, I promise you it won't, I love you too much" I doubt I looked convinced because she continued with, "Your past is you past, I'm only interested in the future"

I don't even think she was done speaking when I kissed her. Her hands travelled up my arms and to my neck while my hands went around her waist. She pulled back, "Do you believe me?"

I sat back up and saw the sadness in her eyes but I pulled her close and lay her head on my chest.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure" she answered.

"I love you, you know. Never forget that" I looked deep into her eyes and she nodded saying she loved me too. I sighed and began to tell her my story...

**Gonna leave it there...nah, jokes!**

*Flashback* *Flashback* *Flashback* *Flashback* *Flashback*

It was Saturday night and I was wasted. My parents were out as usual and it was just Amy, Jon, Lewis and I. Amy was in her room probably playing with her dolls while we were getting drunk in the living room.

"Oii, you. Erm...who are you?" shouted Jon before we all burst out laughing. Jon was the Chinese exchange student before he loved it so much here he convinced his parents to live here.

"I say we have a party! I mean you've got a free house and your spending time with us you gay boy, instead of fucking some girls!" shouted Lewis. Lewis had been my friend since middle school, I remember the days when we were enemies but soon became friends when we both shared the love of pot.

"Shut-up you dick, my sisters up there" I sighed and took another sip from the shot glass.

My sister Amy was 8 back then. She had long flowing hair like Cammie's, she had the same green eyes as me but we were and still are completely different.

"Well come on then! All the friggin' drink will be gone by the time everyone comes" Lewis burped and then got his phone out and sent a universal text.

20 minutes, 8 bottles, 22 cans and 4 bowls of crisps later everyone was here. The living room was crowded and Camille was on music, she brought her laptop, speakers and everything. I left a cute blonde in the kitchen to check up on Amy. She was sat on her bed trying to listen to her Brittany Spears CD.

"What is happening downstairs? I thought on you, Jon and Lewis were downstairs?" she said coming towards me and giving me a hug. I lifted her up and sat her on her bed.

"Don't you worry; I'm only having a little party. You won't tell mum or dad will you?" I asked.

"No way big bro! I've always got your back"

"And I've always got yours" I kissed her forehead and told her to try and sleep.

When I came downstairs Jon was making-out with Jules, a pretty brown haired girl. Lewis was doing a mad dance and I joined him.

About an hour later I was completely fucked. My vision went foggy and I often forgot where I was. Somehow I ended up in my parents Jeep. I was in the driving seat with Jon next to me and Lewis in the back.

"Freakin' come on man! I took the keys, by the way did you know your parents have a lot of scary stuff in that office...I swear I saw a gun"

"Shut up Jon!" shouted Lewis and he handed me the keys. I took them and fumbled for the key slot. When the car started the shake made me vomit in my mouth.

"Come on slow-coach!" called Jon, he pushed his foot onto the accelerator and the car sped forward. Once in the mood we drove around the block for 10 minutes before we came back.

I saw her. I saw Amy. She stood in the middle of the drive way in the Pj's clutching her blankie and Nibbles the bunny. She looked frightened, scared and innocent. But in the light from the car...I saw _her_. I saw my mother.

My driving had slowed down but I pushed my foot down and the car went off faster than I thought.

Her hands came up...

Her lips opened wide...

Her scream faltered...when she got hit.

We all stopped breathing.

I jumped out the car and ran to her. Dragged her body from under the car and held her frail and bloody body in my arms.

"_Amy" _I said desperately. I knew she could live, I know she could survive; I've seen people on the news who survive getting knocked over.

"_Amy!_" I shouted and shook her body like mad. Jon and Lewis stood by my side, both their hands on my shoulder. I shrugged them off, leaving her dead body on the cold hard floor and stomped inside. I shoved past everyone and stumbled into my parents study. Tears were in my eyes and blood was on my fingers. I went through their draws and files and ripped everything apart with my bare bloody fingers. There were files full of people's information and pictures to go with them. The door slammed open and I was the glowing eyes of my mother.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Why is there blood on your hands?" she looked shocked for a moment before her hand connected with my face and before I knew it my dad had swooped in and he punched in the stomach. Normal kids would cry and be in serious pain but nowadays the beatings came regularly.

"You stupid boy! Can't you do anything right?!"

I was slumped on the floor, they thought I was defenceless like all the other times but little did they know what I had in my pocket.

"Where is it?" she mumbled to herself. They were both were looking around for something. "Where is it?!" she screamed. She dragged her hair out and turned to me.

"Give it to me...now" she said slowly. I hear a siren in the distance, the sound came closer. "NOW!" she screamed. Slowly, my hand went into my pocket and a gun came out. She quickly grabbed it and faced it at me.

I heard her put a single bullet in and she faced it at me.

I was ready...

I'd killed my sister and now it was my turn, at least we'd be together, right?

_BOOM!_

I held my breath...but it wasn't the gun it was the door. It swung open and police swarmed in. They took my parents and a paramedic took me to the van.

At the hospital they checked me over and saw I was fine.

I asked about my sister.

I guess I'm lucky to say that I saw her...I saw her laying flat on a hospital bed with a white sheet over her. My eyes watered and so did Jon and Lewis's.

My parents had been sentenced for murder for Amy and I.

But they didn't kill her...

I did, and the pain has stuck with me forever

**Wow, omg! I can't believe I've written all that! I seriously hope you enjoyed it because I actually enjoyed writing and revealing Zach's past but there is more to come! I keep you guys on your feet! Though half way through Strictly Come Dancing finished so we watched Step Up 3! Review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	9. The Truth?

**Hello guys! Wow, the response I got from my last chapter! I can't believe that some of you had tears in your eyes! I am really happy with that chapter and I think it's the best out of them all! Thank-you everyone...here comes Cammie's reaction!**

**Enjoy Lovelies...**

The Truth?: Zach's POV

Cammie's grip lessened towards the end. She didn't say anything. I'd blow it. I stood up and moved to the window, giving her some space to figure everything out. I was tempted to jump out the window until I felt her warm body around mine.

"It's okay Zach" she said quietly in my ear.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked confused, I quickly added, "How can you still want me?" when I saw her sad face.

"You didn't kill her" she said simply and then walked back to the bed.

I followed her and said, "I did though"

"You were drunk!"

"I knew what I was doing!" she became silent. "I saw her and I kept on driving. I can't do this anymore"

"Do what? Come on, Zach!"

"I love you...but I'm scared" she pulled me over and kissed me softly.

"You aren't going to hurt me"

"What if I do? Remember, my parents abused me; you've had a perfect life. You deserve better"

"I don't want better...and I haven't" she let me go and leaned against the bed head.

"Haven't what?"

"Had the perfect life" she said quietly, she avoided my eyes.

"Tell me Gallagher Girl" I took her face in my hand and made her look at me.

"My past is blank. I can't remember anything and when I remember I don't see my parents"

"Who do you see?" I ask.

"I see a woman. She has hair like mine and is beautiful, next to her is a man; he's handsome and has brown hair. They're smiling at me. They're always smiling at me"

"Who are they?"

"I think they're my parents or something" she slowly moved away and wrapped herself in a ball on the floor. "I just don't feel like Catherine and Michael are my parents. They've shown me pictures of us all together but they don't seem right. They look more like you than me!"

Cammie had cracked. She was crying loudly and shaking. I didn't really know what to do, should I comfort her or would that make it worse?

She reminded me of Amy. Whenever we did something wrong I would always take Amy's beatings while she cried in the corner. I would go over to her and comfort her...like I did to Cam.

At first she didn't accept it but she finally gave in and cried, using my top as a tissue. She fell asleep in my arms and I placed her on my bed, I was about to give her some space until I felt a soft touch on my arm.

"Please stay" she sniffled. I nodded and lay down next to her, I watched as the tears fell from her eyes and her chest go up and down slowly. I brushed the tear away and put my arm protectively around her shoulder.

"I love you too" she whispered.

Cammie's POV:

I was sitting on the window sill when Zach woke up. I'd had a rough night and I woke up many times in the night. I once was Zach standing on the window sill looking down and I also saw him crying.

"You okay?" he asked but I ignored him.

"You weren't really going to jump were you? Last night?"

"No, and you know why? Because I saw you. You know I see so much of Amy in you, your both strong and funny and give me reasons so stay" he gave me a weak smile and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry" and he kissed me, it felt real, it felt safe...it felt like home.

"I heard your being let out, you're going to Macey's?" he asked and I nodded. My parents obviously needed me out of the way so they asked the senator if I was allowed to go to their house. Macey obviously was thrilled and told her accepted gratefully. I was happy, I'd only been to Macey's house twice but that was when her family had a party and when I once dropped of her birthday present.

"I wonder why they want me out of the way." I say before getting up and pulling Zach up with me. "Enjoy them!"

Zach laughed and spun me around before dumping on the bed and sitting on me. He leaned over me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"All I know is, I'm going to miss you like crazy, baby"

"I'm going to miss you too" I kissed him back.

Zach's POV:

Cammie was gone and I was alone and lonely. I really never knew how much I actually cared about Cammie until she left, I felt like there was a huge hole in my heart.

"Zach?" called Catherine. I stopped looking over Cammie's _facebook_ pictures (the goods had brought me a laptop and Cammie had a picture from when she was at a pool party...she was wearing a bikini!).

I stood up and walked towards her, "Yes?"

"A word in my office please" and she led me there. I sat across from her desk while she sat in her chair. "Well..." she took out some files and went through them mumbling to herself.

Finally she gave up, "Let me just get Michael, he knows more about the files than I do!" she stood up and walked out. I waited 5 seconds before I ran to the desk and searched through the files.

_Mission 99: capture and raise Morgan's baby in the circle_

_Rachel and Matthew, two agents working for the C.I.A have given birth to a baby girl and have named her Cameron Ann Morgan. Even since the death of top agent William Goode, Catherine's father, she and her husband have been given the mission to eliminate Rachel and Matthew and take the baby girl and raise her like their own. Ever since the stunt of their son Zachary and the couple have yet to track him down._

_Zachary Goode:_

_Killed his sister and sent his parents to jail. He is a traitor and enemy to the Circle and needs to be tracked down and taken in for interrogation. _

_Since the success of Mission 99 and having found their lost son Zach, Catherine and Michaels new mission is to raise them as their own and get them ready for life in the circle._

_Rachel Morgan is currently in Roseville, unfortunately she has not given up the search for her daughter. She had sister Abby, Edward Townsend from M.I.6 and traitor Joe Soloman on her side._

I finally breathed.

_I_ was their son?

_They_ are my parents?

What is Cammie was right? What if those people in her memory were her parents?

I was shocked, confused and nauseous.

I heard the footsteps of Catherine (was it right to call her that?) coming down the stairs and into the hall. I put the files back where they were and sat in my seat.

We did more 'therapy'. She showed me some more pictures and told me more useless facts about how this was going to help. Btu it wouldn't help, would it?

How can they do that? How can they carry on with their lives pretending that I'm some random boy in their house? I felt the urge to strangle my mother..._there I said it; I made it true...she was my mom and he was my dad._

I sat in Cammie's room for the rest of the day, waiting for her. I packed my bag and I even packed Cammie's. I was planning to leave...and I wanted Cammie to come with me. I packed everything she would need, even food and water.

I was ready to leave, I wanted to leave. I would tell Cammie the truth about everything. But would she still want to run away with me?

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sadly, I'll be at my dad's for Monday and Tuesday so I won't be updating **** sorry! But at least I'll have time to plan what's happening next and keep you guys on a bit of a cliffy!**

**Sorry again but love you all!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	10. My Gallagher Girl

**Hello? It's meeee! I'm back and I've got a tone of ideas inside my head! I am very sorry for not updating but since my parents are divorced I don't get to see my dad often and I just wanted some quality time with him, but I'm back now! **

**I need some suggestions for what to write next! I don't really have any story ideas so I'm thinking of doing one-shots but I really enjoy stories! So, could you guys give me ideas? They could just be little plots that I could build or if you have some I could help! Thanks, Lovelies **

My Gallagher Girl: Cammie's POV

When I came back Zach was in my room. He had two bags packed and had tears in his eyes.

"Zach?" he turned to me. "What's up?"

"Cammie, baby, we have to go, we have to run!" he said, shaking and taking my hands in his own.

"What? Zach? Zach, calm down and tell me, I'm listening" I said calmly, I took him over to my bed and rubbed circles on his back.

"You were right. You were right about everything! They're not your parents...they're...they're...mine"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

16 years. I'd been living with strangers for 16 years, my whole freakin' life!

I should have gotten angry...but I'm not. I'm...happy? Relieved? They were Zach's abusive, crappy and horrible parents who could have killed him. Why didn't they hurt me? Why wasn't I another victim of their abuse?

Zach shook me lightly, "Cam? Cammie, please. I'm so sorry Cam"

"No, you have nothing, absolutely _nothing_ to be sorry for!" he pulled me in and I felt safe, safe in his arms.

"Your parents...your _real_ parents are here, they're in Roseville!" he said happily, pulling me in for another hug. Why wasn't I happy? Zach looks happier than me!

"That's great" I said dryly.

"What's wrong, baby?" he said, pulling away and looking into my eyes.

I looked away and lied, "I'm just in shock, that's all. Let's go"

I took my bag but Zach took it away, he smiled and threw his and mine out the window. He looked out the window and saw the drain pipe and smiled mischievously.

"I'll go down first and then I'll catch you, okay baby?" he didn't wait for an answer, he just jumped. I saw him wriggle down the pipe and to the floor. I stood on the ledge and looked ahead. Day was becoming night and all my senses became alive. I heard footsteps. They came closer and closer and closer. I also heard voices.

"He knows!" hissed Catherine, my fake mom.

"And no doubt he's told her!" growled Michael, my fake dad.

One...

Two...

Three...

I jumped and grabbed on to the pipe as soon as I could. I heard my bedroom door burst open. I wriggled down the pipe so fast I slipped. My hands slipped off the pipe and I was falling...but I was caught. Zach had caught me. He caught me in the bridal position. He set me back on the feet and said breathlessly, "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry" I said and silently cried into his shirt. Our moment was stopped short. The front door slammed open and I saw a pair of glowing green eyes. _She _stepped forward first. And as usual _he_ followed.

"Go!" he cried Zach. The Goode's stormed forward and went for Zach. He struggled against them. "No Cam, save yourself!"

He was out numbered. I thought about it and shouted, "Zach! Meet me!"

"Where?!" she shouted back, still struggling and fighting back.

I had to think carefully. I knew where I was going but it's not like I could shout it out loud, the Goode's would hear.

I gasped, "Who am I to you?"

"What?!" she shouted back.

I repeated, "Who am I to you?"

"You're my girl!" he shouted back. I blushed a little at what he said.

"Yes, but not just your girl!" I was walking backwards towards the gate, towards freedom.

"My girl? My sexy girl, my beautiful girl?! I dunno..." he looked dazed for a second but was brought back when Catherine slapped him in the face.

"Think about it and you'll know where to find me" I took one last look, a tear dropped, and I walked away.

Zach's POV

They took me to their office and tied me to a chair. The ropes burned and dug into my skin. When they walked out (probably to get the interrogation tools!) I thought about what Cammie said. I saw her blush when I admitted that she was my girl, and she is. But when she said that she wasn't _just_ my girl...I started to wonder. But she is my sexy, beautiful, smart and amazing girl!

But wait... I'm missing the most important part.

Cammie is my sexy, beautiful, smart, amazing..._Gallagher Girl_!

And that's where she'll be.

Gallagher Academy

**Hope you enjoy! And please, PM me or whatever for ideas and why don't you guys join up, I'd love to see all your talent!**

**Review please?**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	11. My Old Life Coming Back

**Hello guys, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Did any of you read the first chapter of 'Snow White and the Seven Hotties'? If not then check it out, it's nothing big, probably just a little fanfic.**

**And I really, really, really apologise for all the grammar (the amount of times I wrote 'grammar' wrong while typing just then!) mistakes and the typo's. I really am sorry because I know how annoying it gets when I'm reading fanfics, I think it was because I was **_**very**_** tired, I wrote the last chapter around 1/2 am! I would write in the day but the night gives me more inspiration, I feel more alive at night! Anyway, on with chapter 11!**

My Old Life Coming Back: Zach's POV

Questions. So many questions, they hurt my already saw head.

"What do you remember?"

"Do you know who we are?"

"What does the circle mean to you?"

The circle? Isn't a circle a shape that's mostly associated with Geometry? I dunno, I usually bunked off school!

The ropes on my wrists tightened with every question, I could see my skin fighting against the ropes, trying to stop my blood from escaping.

"Zach!" she hissed. I took my eyes away from the ropes and looked into her green eyes. My mother was very catlike. Her eyes like slits and the way she moved, very stealthy and also creepy. "What did you tell the Morgan girl?"

"The truth!" I spat. I don't know where this courage came from, every other encounter with them I hid away and told them jack shit, but for some reason I'd found a kind of power from within that let me speak.

"What, about us?" I nodded. "About the plan?" I nodded again. "About her fate?" she caught me there. I'm sure that there was nothing inside the file about her fate. She knew that I didn't know, she had a smug grin on her face and nodded to Michael. He undid the ropes, grabbed shoulders, dug his nails into them while standing me up.

"Let us tell you something Zachary, since today seems to be truth telling day. Your father and I work for the Circle of Cavan; we train young women and men to be agents"

"You do know we have the C.I.A for that?" I said feeling smart. Their faces scrunched up and I felt another death grip on my shoulder, probably for my cheek.

"Exactly. You see Zach; we do not just train you as agents. We train you as assassins. You were and still are perfect Zach. Your mind, it doesn't work like others. We planted a special chip inside your brain while you were little. It makes you just that little bit better. You'll run faster, think quicker and become a legacy. But when you were six you suffered a head injury, the injury did something to the chip. You started to malfunction. Skipping school, smoking and fighting, you were not what we wanted. We beat you because with the chip you could stand for it and it started to work, you were becoming the perfect child we wanted. We tried with Amy, but she was hopeless. So we had to conceive another. You. But you went onto overload. The flashing lights and the loud music at the party, you couldn't take it. Your head couldn't take it. You went mad and killed her. You were so shocked when you killed her that the chip shut-down. All we ask Zach is to have _you_ back! This person you are right now isn't you! Please Zach; you're the next Circle generation"

Was I hearing correctly?

I was...was...fake?

I felt like Cammie. For 6 years I had been controlled by a chip inside my already fucked up head.

I couldn't breathe. I wasn't breathing...

I woke up in my room. My head still hurting.

Let me just go over the facts:

For 6 years I had been some sort of robot

When I accidently knocked myself out (I ran full speed into a pole) I made the chip stop

For the rest of the time until the party I was _Zach_ not robo-Zach

With the flashing lights and loud music I couldn't take it anymore

I killed Amy

After I realised what I did I became myself

After the trial and many foster homes I ran

I'd ran for 2 years

I'd been caught

I met Cammie

I liked Cammie

I've fallen for Cammie

I love Cammie...

_Cammie._ That's who I'd needed. That's why I had been running, again. But where is she? What were we talking about again? Something about her being my sexy, beautiful and amazing Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Girl...Gallagher Girl...Gallagher Academy. I jumped up but collapsed straight after. I heard footsteps and speech but they soon died out. They were waiting for me. They still had more crap to tell me. More truth. Truth, the thing I'd been running from. I got up slowly and took some deep breaths.

I was ready.

I stood at the ledge and jumped. I quickly grabbed onto the now quite loose pipe and wriggled down. But half way down the pipe broke and I fell and landed with a _THUD!_ I lay for a moment, trying to find out whether I was dead or almost. Slowly getting up I put my hand to my face and searched everywhere for a scratch. The back of my head was bleeding. I had to escape. I ran full speed towards the gate, towards freedom. Once out I ran towards town. I guessed I was running towards town because I was running towards light.

It took 20 minutes and a short bus trip from a very kind man.

Gallagher Academy. It must admit, it did look big, posh and snobby. I could just imagine the Queen of England and her family having banquet here. I stumbled up to a guard that was chewing gum, he resembled one of the guys in Men in Black with his suite and shades.

"I need to see the headmistress" I said trying to sound strong and not in agony. Surprisingly he let me in without question. I walked up and knocked on the heavy oak door, well actually thumped it.

A lady who reminded me of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes and who are you?" she asked.

"Please, I need to see Cammie" I pleaded. I fell onto my knees and put my head in my hands.

She gasped and said "You're bleeding! Here, let me get you to our nurse and I'll get Ms Morgan" she took my arm and escorted me.

10 minutes later my head was sorted and she was taking me somewhere else.

"So," she started. "are you related to Cameron, because we should really have a note off her parents because she isn't signed up to stay during holidays..." the woman who goes by the name of Patricia Buckingham, kept talking on and on until I couldn't take in any longer. I was about to moan when we stopped. She knocked and I heard about 2 girls answer at the same time and then they giggled. She opened the door slowly, inside was Cammie and her friend Liz. They both stopped playing on their DSI's.

Cammie's face was priceless. She jumped up, ran to me and jumped onto me. While holding her said whispered, "Oh Zach, I was so worried!"

"Don't worry, I'm here now. I would never leave you"

I didn't get to hear whatever Miss Buckingham or Liz said, the only thing I wanted to hear was Cammie's beating heart.

**I hope you liked it!**

**I have the greatest news ever! Mostly great for me but whatever...BIGBANG ARE COMING TO ENGLAD! BIGBANG are a Kpop group that me and my 18 year old cousin listen to and hopefully we're getting tickets!**

**Anyways, review please!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


	12. Safe and Sound

**Hello everyone! I've started really late today, woops! It's eight thirty, I usually start writing around 6 but oh well, I always end up taking forever to write anyway! **

**I haven't done these in a long time soooo...SHOUT-OUTS:**

**xXxGGirlxXx: thank-you, you've never been to a concert? Well here is a tip: they are loud! Like very, my first concert (I saw Beyonce!) I had a headache half way through! But anyway, yes Zach did find Cammie, hurray!**

**Guest: thank-you, and of course Zach would find Cammie, I love Zammie! Omg, how amazing to meet another person who shares my love for Kpop, keep rocking on! And luckily we did get tickets so I'll be mumbling along to the Korean parts and shouting out the English ones! **

**Dark. Angel. From. Above: I don't think I've said but that is an awesome name! Anyway, thank-you for those 3 kind words!**

**Gallagher Girl13: thanks, I hoped it would be goode and there will be more Zammie, don't you worry!**

**Mrs. Goode: is this a fast enough update? **

**AmAzInG fIsH (Guest): its okay and you thought I update fast? And yes, it is quite hard updating fast because I have to think of what's going to happen and stuff but the only reason I do it is because I know all of you like my story!**

**Z (Guest): you lluuuuvvvv it, do you? Don't worry, I will always be writing!**

**Gg: what happens next, you ask? Well, you're gonna have to read and you will see...**

**xx ThePrep xx: ahhhh, thank-you **

**Zach-Goode's-Girl: here's the update **

**Wow, I think that was the most I've had for a chapter, thank-you guys!**

**Anyway, big news (for you this time), I'm starting a series of one-shots, it's not gonna be consistent, it's more like when I think of the idea's. I think it's going to be called The Goode Family (guess who it's about?). If you haven't guessed it's just basically some family moments between Cammie, Zach and Morgan, their little girl from GG6! Probably might upload one tonight, so check it out please and thank-you!**

**Enjoy...**

Safe and Sound: Cammie's POV

**(A/N: sorry but I love that song^! Anyone else?)**

The last week had been hectic! There were lies, secrets, love, more lies and most of all truth.

The truth sets us free...

I found them. I've found my parents. Turns out Miss Buckingham knows them; they're "old friends". Of course there was test, blood tests, memory tests but the whole time Zach was with me. I could tell he was happy I was doing this, because at first I didn't really want to but he persuaded me.

After the tests came back positive the school scheduled a meeting between us.

I was pacing, up and down, left and right in my room at school. Zach sat on the bed staring at me.

Finally he spoke, "Gallagher Girl, calm down. It's gonna be alright" he smiled, walked over to me and hugged me from behind.

I love having Zach with me. Whenever I felt rough he'd always be there.

He told me about his parents. He told me about the chip and the robo-Zach stuff and how he now feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. I admire Zach, I admire how strong and brave he is. I admire how he sets his problems aside to help me. I admire how a boy who's practically gone through life without love, can love me so much without trying.

At the meeting my parents sat stiffly in the leather seats in the headmistresses' office. Turns out that headmistress Abby Cameron is my aunt! _I always wondered why she looked at me weirdly_.

Everyone was quiet until my mother spoke, "Cammie?"

And with the simple word I threw myself at them, into their arms and suddenly memories came flooding back. When dad and I went to the circus, when we all went to Nebraska to see my grandparents and when they told me good luck on first day of school.

Of course we didn't rush into things. I'd see them every day and we'd go out like a family and sometimes they invited Zach as well. It felt like family. It felt like home. Turns out they'd just brought a house in Roseville because of "business" so I'd be able to stay at Gallagher and see them whenever I wanted.

But something was still on my mind, "Why didn't you come and find me? How did the Goode's take me? I do remember the night but I need further explanation, please" I asked.

They looked at each other for a moment before dad nodded and mom began.

"We're spies Cammie. We work for the C.I.A, and the Goode's who kidnapped you work for an organisation called the Circle of Cavan. There are three leaders of the circle as far as we know, the Goode's and a man named Dr Steve Saunders. A mission went wrong and Catherine's father ended up dead, they think we killed him and so when they found out I was having a child it was their mission to hunt and kill you. But they knew that Circle was becoming smaller so they decided to train you but I can see that never did. I think they became attached"

Wait? Did they just tell me the truth? Didn't they just break some like, ancient code of spying?

Dad could see my confused face, "We are telling you this Cammie because we trust you. And, we could just make you drink some tea to make you forget" my parents laughed, probably some old joke.

"You guys trust me?" I asked in a quiet voice

"You're our daughter, of course we trust you. No secrets in our family" said my mum, she reached out and held my hand.

For the first time since meeting them, it felt real.

They told me everything, all about their lives. Their lives with me and without. My mind opened up and I started to talk with them and we reminisced about the old memories and the new ones we would make.

The plan is that I would attend Gallagher as normal (except the money would be paid by _them_ and not the bank that the Goode's had took all the money from), and on weekends I would go to their house and we'd spend some time together. They said they would make up everything by buying me whatever I wanted but I simply said, "Jewellery, make-up, laptops and phones aren't going to make it up, all I need is you guys...and Zach"

Zach. My Zachary Goode...who now attends Blackthorne, so he's now my Blackthorne Boy. The Goode's are now on the run so Zach so my parents offered to pay for Blackthorne, his face was priceless when he was told.

"Me? You want to pay for me?" he asked, his eyes wide as he pointed to himself.

"Yes Zach, you. You've helped bring our daughter home" said my mother, smiling. She is so beautiful, my mom. The more I see her the more I understand how people say we have a likeness. We have the same wavy hair, same eyes and personality. And the more I see dad, I remember the most memories, I remember the times when we laughed to hard out stomach's hurt!

"Look Zach, if you don't want to take the offer then we understand-" my father started but Zach cut him off.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and a million times yes! Please" Zach looked quite shy while he waited for their answer.

They burst out laughing, my mother recovered first. "Of course Zach, we'll pay for your first year and maybe when your grades improve you could ask for a scholarship?"

"Yes please and thank-you so much" he stood up and shook their hands but surprisingly they pulled him in for a hug. At first Zach stood awkwardly but then I saw all his defences go down and he hugged them back.

My parents received a call; they said they were needed at "work" so they left. Zach and I were alone in the office.

"Your parents are cool" he said and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, they are." I kissed him lightly. "Thank-you, I would never have been able to do all of this without you"

"Aww, Cammie, don't cry" he wiped away some tears that I didn't know where falling. "I love you; ever since I met you my life now feels complete"

"I agree." Zach leaned in and kissed me deeply. His hands circled my waist and his lips never left mine. His body lightly crushed me and he lay on top of me. He sent kisses down from my jaw to my neck, I sighed in contentment.

I guess this is my life now. I've got my amazing friends, who now know the _full_ story and have supported me all the way. I have Zach, the most amazing boyfriend ever, who has been with me all the whole time. I have my parents, who are making it up to me each time I see them. I even have Julie, who's been a second mom to me. She now works at home.

Home. That word means so much to me. Where I lived with the Goode's was never home, just a place where I ate and slept for years. But where I am now is home, even Gallagher is home. I like my new bedroom at home. It's just like old room but this one feels more...roomy and homely. Zach loves his room too; he and my dad decorated it. I felt warm inside when I saw them talking, talking as if they'd known each other for ages. I guess we were like one big happy family. My parents are just how I remember them, kind, sweet and funny.

It's the day before school starts back and I'm watching a movie with Zach. I'm curled up in a ball next to him while his arm is around me. His eyes are focused on the television screen while mine scan the room. Even though we're in the dark I don't feel scared, even though we're home alone, I still don't feel scared and even though I know my parents are spies and they're got serious enemies...I'm actually not scared.

I feel safe and sound.

**I actually didn't notice that this story was finished until I started writing it. I know I probably should have gone over some things properly but to be honest if I did it would probably just end crap. I hope you liked it and I hope you read Snow White and the Seven Hotties and my new one-shot series The Goode Family! Still not sure on the name, suggestions please! Thank-you Lovelies, and it still feels weird to be finishing yet another story!**

**-cammieXzachxx**


End file.
